1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for use in a wiring harness for motor vehicles, and more particularly to an incomplete insertion correcting method of a terminal inserted to be locked in a terminal accommodating chamber of a connector housing, and an incomplete insertion correcting jig used therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIG. 27, a terminal c inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber b of a connector housing a is locked as a primary locking by a resilient locking piece d which is integrally formed in the connector housing a, and further, a locking tool f connected to the connector housing a by way of a hinge e is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber b through an opening a1 as is done in the lower chamber in FIG. 27 so as to confirm the primary locked state, and A simultaneously the front end of the locking section f1 of the locking tool f is fitted with a shoulder portion c1 of the terminal c as a secondary locking for preventing the rear end thereof from coming off (Japanese Utility Model Published No. Heisei 2-49656).
Also, in FIG. 28, from the state that the same terminal is inserted into a terminal accommodating chamber b' and locked by a resilient locking piece therein as a primary locking, a locking tool f', which is constructed as a separate body from the connector housing a', is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber b' through an opening a1'to be further locked as a secondary locking (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 64-54678).
In the above situation, the secondary locking between the locking tools f, f' and the terminal c can not be performed if the terminal c is not completely inserted and primarily locked by the resilient locking piece d, as a proper insertion of the locking tools f, f' is hampered by the incompletely inserted terminal c, so that a perfect primary locking of the terminal is essential to enable a complete insertion of the locking tools f, f' into the terminal accommodating chamber. However, the modern technology provides a sufficient locking force for preventing the inserted terminal from coming off even only with a primary locking made by the resilient primary licking piece, and besides these secondary locking tools cause a raise of the manufacturing cost as a whole.